Four Quadrant Gates
A Four-Quadrant Gate system is a system in which a railroad at-grade crossing (or level crossing) has four crossing gates protecting it instead of just two. This can also be referred to as a "full-barrier crossing" using four half gates, half barriers, or half barricades. Bio In addition to the two crossing gates protecting the crossing from traffic approaching the crossing, or the entrance gates, there are two additional crossing gates on the opposite sides of the roadway that close off the lanes of traffic exiting the railroad crossing, or exit gates. The two additional gates are there to prevent drivers from driving around the regular crossing gates. When all four gates are lowered, the crossing is completely closed off to vehicular traffic until the gates raise back up to their home position. How some 4-quad gate crossings work is when there is no train immediately approaching, all four crossing gates are up and the signals are inactive. But when a train is on the way, the signals in place will start up (lights flashing and bells ringing.) Then the entrance gates will start to go down but the exit gates will remain up a couple to a few seconds more before lowering. Once all the gates are down, as mentioned, the crossing is completely closed off to vehicular traffic. Trivia A Four-Quad gate system is not exactly a new technology, four-quad gates have been used in the early 20th century when gates were black and white. They also took place at manually operated crossings presided over by a watchman who would lower the crossing gates. Most of the few railroad crossings on Amtrak's Northeast Corridor are 4-quad gate crossings. They are also used on other lines used by Amtrak, including in Illinois, one such line is used by Amtrak's Texas Eagle. Trinity Railway Express (TRE) (Dallas-Fort Worth) uses 4-quadrant gate crossings. 4-Quad gates crossings are used in the United States, the United Kingdom and some European countries including the Czech Republic Gallery This page is missing a gallery, please help out by adding one. Please note also that this gallery is four any four-quadrant gate crossing whether in North America or around the world, but actual photos and diagrams only, no fan art allowed, please put fan art in comments, profile pages, message walls, blog posts and forums. Early Railroad Crossing.jpg|An old 4-quadrant gate crossing from the early or mid 20th century 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing in Bloomington Illinois, 6 Points Road.png|A modern 4-quadrant gate crossing with four signals and four gates in Bloomington, Illinois Monroe Street 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Hinsdale, Illinois.png|4-Quadrant Gate crossing with pedestrian gates in Hinsdale, Illinois 115th Street 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Cantilevers, Merionette Park, Illinois.png|4-quadrant gate crossing with cantilever signals. Added November 21, 2019, this crossing can now be seen on Mike's Railroad Crossing Website https://www.rxrsignals.com/Illinois/L-Q/Merionette_Park/115_1/ N Avenue 61 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing Los Angeles, CA.png|4-quadrant gate crossing on Metro Gold Line in Los Angeles, CA Irving Heights Drive 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Irving, Texas.png|4-quadrant gate crossing in Irving, Texas British 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Graham's Road, Cambridge, UK.png|A 4-quadrant gate crossing in the United Kingdom, where they call these "full-barrier crossings." This one is in Cambridge. British 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Graham's Road, Cambridge, UK 2.png|Cambridge 4-quadrant gate crossing with all four gates/ barriers lowered Czech Republic 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing in Pardubice (on a street named Dasicka).png|4-Quadrant gate crossing in the Czech Republic (this one on a street named Dasicka in Pardubice, Czechia) Swiss 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing in Courtetelle, Switzerland.png|4-quadrant gate crossing in Switzerland British 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Victoria Road, Netherfield, Nottingham, UK.png|4-Quadrant Gate crossing in Netherfield, Nottingham, United Kingdom French 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing on Avenue Aristide Briand, Merignac, Nouvelle Aquitaine, France.png|French Four Quadrant Gate Crossing Avenue Aristide Briand, Merignac, Nouvelle Aquitaine, France French 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing on Avenue Victor Hugo, Merignac, Nouvelle Aquitaine, France.png|4-Quadrant Gates on Avenue Victor Hugo, Merignac, Nouvelle Aquitaine, France Four Quadrant Gate Crossing on Rue Georges Brassens, Notre-Dame-de-Bondville, Normandy.png|4 Quadrant Gates on Rue Georges Brassens, Notre-Dame-de-Bondville, Normandy Polish 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Szymanówka, Teresin, Poland.png|Four-Quadrant Gate crossing in Teresin, Poland Polish 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, Near Masovian Voivodeship east of Radom, Poland.png|Another four-quadrant gate crossing east of Radom, Poland Polish 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates in Horyniec Zdroj, Poland.png|Four-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates in Horyniec Zdroj, Poland Polish 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates on 113DW866 in Lubakzow, Poland 1.png|Four-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates on 113DW866 in Lubakzow, Poland Polish 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates on 113DW866 in Lubakzow, Poland 2.png|Four-Quadrant Gate Crossing with Wishbone Gates on 113DW866 in Lubakzow, Poland 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing on Estr. Guilherme Pinto Monteiro in Rio Grande da Serra Sao Paulo, Brazil.png|A four quadrant gate crossing in Rio Grande da Serra Sao Paulo, Brazil. The gates here are red and white wishbone gates 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing on Estr. Guilherme Pinto Monteiro in Rio Grande da Serra Sao Paulo, Brazil 2.png|Four quadrant gate crossing in Rio Grande da Serra Sao Paulo, Brazil with the gates down! Brazilian 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, 9636 SP-31, Suzano, State of São Paulo 1.png|A four-quadrant gate crossing with black and white wishbone gates in Suzano, São Paulo, Brazil Brazilian 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, 332 Av. Santa Marina, São Paulo, State of São Paulo 2.png|Another 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with black and white gates in São Paulo, State of São Paulo, Brazil Brazilian 4-Quadrant Gate Crossing, 332 Av. Santa Marina, São Paulo, State of São Paulo.png|4-Quadrant Gate Crossing with black and white wishbone gates in São Paulo, State of São Paulo, Brazil External Links Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four-quadrant_gate